unlikelyheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Eva Grande
Eva Lilith Grande (also known as the Gas Mask Bludgeoner) is a serial murderer whose methods of operation is typically assault followed by bludgeoning, but is not limited to arson and manslaughter. She works in coordination with The Mercs, who operate under Charles Montello. Eva has a sister, Madison Grande, whom which she is close to. She also has a personal relationship with The Mercs, whom which she can share her darker tendencies with. History Childhood Eva grew up raised by her mother and father, along with her sister Madison in an old rural house. Her parents were not legally married. Her father, Nicolas Craemer was a paranoid schizophrenic who was consumed by the fear that someone would find him and murder his family. This escalated to the point where Nicolas had bolted all of the windows in the house, and had installed locks on the outsides of his daughters' rooms to keep them safe and enclosed at night. Eva's mother Adeline slept in the same room with Nicolas, but they shared different beds. By the time Eva had reached the age of thirteen, her sister Madison was five. At this point in time, Nicolas deemed it necessary to train Eva and her mother how to use firearms to defend themselves. Nicolas himself had always kept a rifle in his and Adeline's bedroom. Eva's childhood was simple. Breakfast in the morning, school, home, and then locked in her bedroom for the evening. Nicolas would let Eva out on occasion to watch sports with him. Nicolas did have a history of violence, but usually refrained from hurting his daughters, who were usually kept separated at home. This refrain however, did not include Adeline. First Murder One night, Eva's father began seeing hallucinations involving Adeline, and had shot her in the arm, believing to have been shooting at someone who was assaulting her. Eva feared for her mother's safety, and much like her father, became paranoid that he would end up killing one of them. The hallucinations continued. Nicolas would constantly see Adeline and even sometimes Eva herself being attacked by a man fully covered in black. Nicolas would beat this man with his fists, but was in fact abusing his family, and not the attacker which he perceived. Eva had waited a month in the hopes that the situation would be resolved. It had not. Eva's sister Madison was still too young to fully understand the situation, and her mother was too afraid and mentally attached to Nicolas to do anything. The intensity of Eva's fear and desire for vengeance grew ever more to the point where it became anger. She had grown to hate him, and no longer excepted him as her father. Eva went through various phases of depression and anger until she could no longer bear it anymore. Confidence and the desire for change and vengeance had reached its boiling point. Eva had plans to murder her father, and fantasized about how good it would feel to make him pay for what he has been doing to them. She had contemplated using her firearm provided by her father, but was smart about it. She instead planned to start a fire and burn him to death, to make it look like an accident. And she did so. Having locked her father in her own bedroom, Eva set the old wooden house ablaze and escaped with her mother and sister, feeling the immense satisfaction of freedom, vengeance, and the sounds of the cries of her dying father. Post Murder Coping with Urges Criminal Career Personal Information Physical Appearance Personality Relationships Method of Operation Equipment Gallery Trivia Category:Characters Category:Alignment 6 Category:Villains Category:The Mercs